


Long Distance . . . ish

by kate882



Series: Aokuro Week 2016 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKuro Week 2016, Day 3, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're my home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance . . . ish

“How can I convince you to go with me?” Aomine asked, draping himself across Kuroko’s back, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, and resting his chin on Kuroko’s head. 

“Daiki, we’ve gone over this, I’ll be in America, but my job isn’t in the same state as yours. It’s long distance, but not as long as if I were staying in Japan, at least.” Kuroko told him, trying not to collapse under Aomine’s weight as he packed his suitcase.

“There are plenty of journalism jobs in New York, Tetsu. The New York Times-”

“Would never, in a million years, hire me.” Kuroko cut him off.

“Okay, but that’s not the only one.”

“Honestly, Daiki, you would think that I was living on the other side of the country. I could  _ drive  _ to you. New Jersey isn’t very far from New York.” Kuroko rolled his eyes.

“It  _ is  _ though. I’m going to miss you.” Aomine whined.

“And you think I won’t miss you?” Kuroko raised an eyebrow, even though Aomine couldn’t see it.

“Well you’re acting super calm about this.” There was a slight pout in Aomine’s voice.

“Of course I am. This is only temporary. I won’t get hired for the New York Times in the foreseeable future, but with some experience, I can find a job in New York. Besides, if you keep yourself important enough, I’ll probably be sent to your basketball games as part of my job.” Kuroko turned around and smiled up at Aomine. “You’re my home. Living a few hours away won’t change that.”

Aomine smiled back at him. “It’ll still suck being away from you.”

“We’ll just have to make up for that when we see each other.” Kuroko’s smile took on a slightly wicked edge, and Aomine laughed.

“Yes, I suppose we will. Maybe we should get a head start on that now . . .” Aomine’s hands started to drift lower.

“You haven’t even started packing yet.”

“I’ll pack in time, don’t worry about it.” Aomine assured, pressing a kiss to Kuroko’s lips to silence any more protest about his late packing. 

“You don’t even have a suitcase!” Kuroko insisted, pushing Aomine away. “Weren’t you supposed to buy one of those today?”

Aomine sighed. “Fine, fine. Killjoy. I’ll get one now if you’ll come pick one out with me.”

“I suppose I can take the time to do that.” Kuroko smiled at him again, and Aomine kissed him again, wanting to enjoy all of the time he had left before they had to leave on separate planes.


End file.
